Think of Me
by princess addy
Summary: Two years after "Journey", Jesse makes an appearance at a New Directions showcase.
1. Chapter 1

Background:

Two years after "Journey":

Jesse graduated after "Journey" and went away for school.

Finn and Rachel dated for a while but ultimately decided that they were better as friends.

Shelby and Rachel have kept in touch but do not have a typical mother/daughter relationship. Baby Beth now 2, adores her big sister Rachel and her "Auntie" Quinn, "Uncle" Puck and all their friends.

New Directions is back from Nationals 2012 and having a showcase concert at the school.

It had been two years since Jesse St. James had seen Rachel Berry and New Directions perform. He had heard from friends that they had made to Nationals that year and he found it no surprise when his former coach, Shelby Cochrane, had sent him a note saying that they had taken first in the competition. Jesse was pleased for them. They had always been so hard working; they deserved their chance to shine.

Jesse had regretted his behavior towards Rachel his senior year since the very moment he had helped his teammates egg her in an attempt to crush her spirit. She had been special to him, but he was afraid to let his so called friends see that he cared for a member of the competition. He never should have gone along with their plan. Rachel hadn't deserved to be treated like that, but Jesse had been an idiot.

Now Jesse was back in Ohio. His semester was over and he was home for the summer. When he saw a poster announcing that New Directions was having a showcase at McKinley High, he could not resist. He had to see what had happened to Rachel, the girl with a voice and a personality that he could never quite forget.

Jesse entered the McKinley High auditorium and took a seat near the back. Looking down at the program in his hand he read the first number on the set list: "Think of Me" from _Phantom of the Opera_, featuring Rachel Berry. How fitting, he thought. The lights dimmed and the music started and there was Rachel alone on stage singing words that matched perfectly how he felt.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

As Rachel sang the door beside Jesse silently eased open. Finn Hudson slipped in and stood quietly in the shadows right next to Jesse. As Rachel continued to sing the words of Christine's song, Jesse began to think…

Knowing that Finn was waiting for his cue to sing Raoul's piece, Jesse reached out to touch Finn's arm. Finn looked down, his surprise at seeing Jesse clear from the look on his face. "Let me do Raoul?" Jesse asked quietly, his eyes begging. Finn nodded silently and stepped back into the shadows on the other side of the door.

Rachel sang her song with such feeling and Jesse's was reminded of his regrets with every word.

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . . _

_Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

The music swelled. It was time. Jesse took a deep breath. As the spotlight searched for Finn Hudson who was not standing in his place at the door, Jesse St. James stood and sang surprising everyone:  
_**"Can it be? Can it be Rachel?"**_

The spotlight focused on the owner of the voice and on stage Rachel Berry looking stunned mouthed a single word, "Jesse?"

Jesse stepped into the aisle and approached the stage singing his adapted lyrics:

_**Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and foolish we once were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...**_

Rachel smiled cautiously at him and took a breath to finish her song.

Jesse climbed the stairs to the right of the stage and stood in the wings, waiting as Rachel finished her song and acknowledged the applause. Rachel walked over to him. "Hi." Rachel greeted him awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to think.

"Hi." Jesse replied with a small, sad smile. "Rachel? Two things. First, I'm so sorry for what happened two years ago. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you and I did. I never should have let that happen. I'm so sorry."

"And second?" Rachel asked.

"And second…" Jesse took a deep breath. "It's great to see you."

Rachel's face broke into a grin. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand. "After that surprise performance I think we ought to introduce you." Rachel pulled Jesse to the centre of the stage where Mr. Shuester was standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Shuester addressed the audience. "Meet Jesse St. James. He's an old friend of New Directions glee club." Mr. Shuester turned to Jesse and said, "You could join us for a number, if you're up for it."

"I can handle anything you throw at me, Mr. Shue." Jesse said with the cocky grin that the others remembered well from his time among them.

"Go with Rachel," the teacher told him. "The club will get you up to speed."

Rachel led Jesse into the wing to where the rest of her glee club waited. Jesse leaned down and whispered, "I do think about you. I missed you."

Rachel gave him a quick hug. "It's good to see you again, Jesse. I thought about you too."

"Not all bad things, I hope." Jesse said with a grin.

"Most," Rachel teased. "But not all." Jesse smiled. He might not be forgiven yet, but at least it was a start.

ALL FEEDBACK APPRECIATED


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all. I see that this story is really popular. I would like to maybe add one more chapter, with the reactions of some of the other characters.

For this I need some help.

To be clear, I am NOT holding my story hostage for reviews!

I do, however, need a couple of ideas from you guys to get the story flowing in my own head. Please answer a couple of questions for me OR just tell me whose reaction you want to see featured. Anything to get the ideas started.

Who will be cautious but accepting?

Will it be Puck or Mercedes who welcomes Jesse but threatens to hurt him if he screws up again?

What will little Beth say to her big sister's "friend"?

Who will still be angry at Jesse?

And just so it's not all author's note (because I hate that). Here's the lead up to the rest of the story….

Rachel dragged Jesse into the keys (that's the areas at the sides of the stage that are blocked off by curtains) where the rest of the glee club was waiting. "Well, look who's back," Santana drawled. "What's he doing back here, Berry?" she asked turning to Rachel.

"Mr. Shue invited him to perform a number or two with us," was all Rachel told them.

"Is that a good idea," Finn asked joining the group. "Look at all the trouble he caused last time?"

"That was two years ago," Jesse pointed out. "Can't I get a second chance?" Each member of the glee club gave that question some thought.

Suddenly Quinn pipped up. "Even if we do give him a second chance, it's been _**two years**_? Which of our songs would we do? It has to be something we did back then, or something we can get him caught up on in just a few minutes."

"Oh!"


End file.
